uthrandirfandomcom-20200213-history
Aerofethan
Aerofethan Physical Description: Age: The denizens of Melendor are a short lived race. Their lifespan is shorter than Humans, with only a 50 Soli life expectancy, due to their fast beating heart that keeps them afloat upon their wings as they soar from island to island. Height: Bolt upright an average Aerofethan stands taller than most Humans. However, due to their nature very few are ever seen standing upright. Regularly they stoop down to accommodate the weight of their wings. When they are flying their wings can double their height by almost half. Weight: The skeletons of the Aerofethan are hollow and perfectly suit a life of soaring through the air. This causes them to be incredibly light, but also very fragile. They take care to avoid anything that may hit them, due to the ease with which their bones can break. Garments: A simple cloak with holes through which their wings poke is worn by those devout to the Air Patrons. Many are happy to wear the garments of other races after they have been tailored to their additional appendages. Due to their clawed hands and feet they almost never wear shoes or gloves because they simply cannot fit them on. Some Aerofethan choose to wear garments fashioned from their own feathers, which they wear with great pride. Appearance: Aerofethans are tall, slender and light of weight. Their most defining features are two wings attached near the top of the vertebrae. There have been few known cases of Fethans born without wings. They are generally considered outcasts in Aerofethan society. Their bones are hollow and their hands have clawlike features that were once used to catch prey. Aerofethans can walk on their two feet, and they use their wings and arms to keep their balance. The beak of the Aerofethan is hooked, similar to a hawk's, and covers a large proportion of the face. Due to their beak almost all find it impossible to 'speak' but communicate instead through a system of short distance telepathy that allows them to communicate more easily. Race Attributes: Strength: _ Lv1 _ _ Lvl2 _ _ _ Lvl3 _ _ _ _ Lv4 _ _ _ _ _ Lv 5 Constitution: _ Lv1 _ _ Lvl2 _ _ _ Lvl3 _ _ _ _ Lv4 _ _ _ _ _ Lv 5 Dexterity : _ Lv1 _ _ Lvl2 _ _ _ Lvl3 _ _ _ _ Lv4 _ _ _ _ _ Lv 5 Agility: X Lv1 X X Lvl2 X _ _ Lvl3 _ _ _ _ Lv4 _ _ _ _ _ Lv 5 Speed: X Lv1 X X Lvl2 _ _ _ Lvl3 _ _ _ _ Lv4 _ _ _ _ _ Lv 5 Intelligence: X Lv1 X _ Lvl2 _ _ _ Lvl3 _ _ _ _ Lv4 _ _ _ _ _ Lv 5 Wisdom: X Lv1 _ _ Lvl2 _ _ _ Lvl3 _ _ _ _ Lv4 _ _ _ _ _ Lv 5 Charisma: _ Lv1 _ _ Lvl2 _ _ _ Lvl3 _ _ _ _ Lv4 _ _ _ _ _ Lv 5 Luck: _ Lv1 _ _ Lvl2 _ _ _ Lvl3 _ _ _ _ Lv4 _ _ _ _ _ Lv 5 Magical ability: _ Lv1 _ _ Lvl2 _ _ _ Lvl3 _ _ _ _ Lv4 _ _ _ _ _ Lv 5 If you choose the Aerofethan race for your character, please add these points to your character sheet. Race Lore: The Aerofethan were the first and only race to have their homeland in the floating islands of Melendor. Formed from the combination of bird and air they were made to be wise and intelligent, favouring reason over petty violence. The isolation of their natural habitat enabled them to spread out and claim almost all of the region without any resistance. Some believe them to be the guardians of the Faith of Air itself, placed in Melendor to protect it from anyone who would seek to spoil the sacred and beautiful landscape. During the first few centuries of the Age of Kindling this race learned quickly how to communicate telepathically by sending their thoughts 'on the wind'. They mastered the magic of Air before the Skrinair even existed, let alone had decided to turn their eyes towards the mastery of the mystical energies of the world. Being a naturally peaceful race the initial tribes of Aerofethan seldom fought over the islands and resources, instead turning their attention to improving their knowledge of crafts such as fletching and archery. This quickly became their main offensive skill, with some masters able to shoot of a whole quiver of arrows in under ten seconds. As their appetite for learning grew they found themselves wondering whether there were any other lands in this world of green islands above a deep blue sea. As far as they knew, Melendor was their entire world. Many Aerofethans left their homeland in search of these new lands never to return, leaving their familiars to believe they had died or been lost forever. After decades of Fethans leaving Melendor, a small group returned... followed by a number of wingless Humans piloting an assortment of balloons and airships. These Human settlers quickly became accustomed to living high in the sky on the floating islands, having to use their ships to move around from place to place. They expanded rapidly by 'acquiring' land from the Aerofethans via promises of eventual repayment, which seemed to never arrive. This dreadful attitude of land grabbing forced the Aerofethan to react. Melendor, their sacred lands, was threatened and they had to stop the mindless advances by the Humans. They send envoys to the Human settlers demanding they repay their debts or be forced to leave; this ultimatum was not taken kindly. Many of the Fethan envoys were stoned as they flew away, the mistrust of the alien species in their sacred lands had now turned into violence, forever spoiling their attitude to other races and making them severely xenophobic. After a few minor fights and many shot arrows the Humans were ousted from their settlements and cast away. Few ships made it back to the landmasses of Uthrandir, many were lost to storms or were simply lost. Those who returned told tales of a frightening, but also incredibly beautiful, land in the sky and tried convince others to return their and claim it. Often these stories were simply thought of as drunken ravings and ignored, but some small parts of them became tavern myth and legend. After the cataclysm of the Age of Embers the technology for airships was destroyed and many of the great civilisations perished in the fight between the Skrinair and the Cobalt Order. Melendor and the Aerofethan became mere stories... until a scholar found an ancient map, and set off into the sky to find the floating islands in the clouds. source